Exchange
by Kachie
Summary: A beginning of a new series that will include action, romance, drama, insanity, and some horror. ^_^
1. Prologue

** **

** **

# Exchange

Prologue:

"Take me instead!"Ayatori smirked in amusement at the furious girl in front of him.

"Excuse me?What did you say?"The girl pointed to the cowering boy in the corner.

"I said, take me instead of him!"

"And why, may I ask, should I do that?"

"Because they need him," she gestured to the crowd in back of her, "they don't need me."

"But—"

"Quiet!"Ayatori gave the protesting fellow a hard glare.He then turned to the girl once more._She is beautiful. . and strong, determined._He spared a glance toward the boy at his feet._Almost as strong as this one. . and probably easier to control. . Yes, she could become a valuable asset to my collection._"Very well I accept your offer."

"What?"The girl gasped as Ayatori grasped her wrist and pulled her forward.

"You mean you weren't serious?"

"Of course not, I just—"

"Good."He put the palm of his hand of the forehead of the boy, who winced at the contact.The palm began to glow, slowly gathering the dark chi the boy's body was emitting.It traveled up his arm and down his other, beginning to surround the girl.She began to violently tremble while the boy's steadily slowed.The process continued until all the darkness was fully transported into the new victim."It is done."At that moment, the screaming began.Horrible, gut wrenching sobs of fear and despair.The boy opened his eyes, the sanity returning as he shook his head to release the fog from it.

"Wha?"The girl fell to her knees, shaking, the eyes cloudy with confusion, pain, and fear."What are you doing to her?!?"Ayatori's response was a sinister laugh that grew and grew as the dark chi flared and the girl's scream slowly turned into a guttural yowl.

Authors Notes:Yeah I know it's small, but it's a prologue, so it's supposed to be.Just an idea I had floating around in my head that I decided to write down.More will be coming soon. Oh, by the way, Ayatori means cat's cradle. . can you guess what this story will be about yet?C&C more than welcome.-Kachie


	2. Chapter One

## Chapter One

"It's a shame, a damn shame,"Ayatori flipped a lock of dark black hair out of his face, his deep amber eyes sparkling with mirth."Ah, Misora, when are you going to learn to stop guarding those lowly humans?" He leaned forward in the gilded throne, smiling thinly at the goddess his black portal withheld."Humans are not to be protected, they are to be controlled."_Does she actually think that she can keep this up? 'I will guard the pure world against the rein of evil and injustice.'Pure world, indeed, it has already been corrupted by their own kind. . My rule would be seen as a blessing.Just give up, Misora, guardian of the amulet used by the magics to pierce the vale between the two worlds, ruler of the weak. . Your powers are fading, and I will soon overcome you. . _

__"My lord?"Diaki's green eyes held a glimmer of fear as they faced their master.

"Did you do as I asked?"The amber eyes had not lifted from the black ring of smoke hanging motionless.

"Y-yes, that I did. . but. . something's h-happened. . to Karasu. . "

"What did you say?"The ring disappeared."What," he rose to tower above the quivering young man, "happened?"

"S-s-she's. . well. . she's. ." he mumbled something under his breath.

"Care to repeat?"Ayatori gently gripped Diaki by the collar.

"Been captured. . and healed."

"Captured and healed?"The fist that held him clenched tighter.

"Y-yes, my lord, by the Mistress Misora herself."

"Well, isn't that just wonderful," he let go of the boy, launching him against the wall.Diaki slowly slid to the ground, moaning quietly."She was the strongest.Find me another one, one who is more powerful than Karasu, one who has the strength to defeat that infernal witch and to sustain my power."

"B-But, Lord, the people of Earth have stopped using—"

"You dare question me?"Ayatori stepped over to the fearful heap."I don't care how you do it, just find me one, now.If you don't," he turned, his frame slowly fading into a pure black mist, "you will suffer greatly for it."Not until his master had disappeared fully did Diaki come to his feet.

"How am I going to find another Earthling stupid enough to have been trained in the Neko-ken?"

****

Misora pulled the blanket up and around the exhausted form lying on the pallet._Damn that Ayatori, damn him and his Neko-ken. .This poor girl, almost totally drained, forced to fight as an animal, having no control over herself.I'm lucky that I was able to stun her when she was distracted by the explosion, and rid her of the curse.She will still have the fear, but at least now it will not be able to overpower her._She straightened and yanked the cord from her hair, allowing the fiery sheen tocascade about her head.Giving a nod to the healer at the bedside, she pulled aside the tent flap and walked outside.

The sky in the forest was a dark, somber gray, as it had been ever since the battles began.Constant elemental explosions kept it that way; the clouds of smoke never had enough time to clear, for when one was finished, another one had already began.As she made her daily climb to the shrine for the innocents, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing._This world used to be so beautiful, Father. . this world, the magical counterpart of Earth.And then he came, that manipulative man who came out of his hiding, our home, and destroyed everything: the land, the people, you. . all to control, all for power._She came to a stop and looked down sadly at the carefully placed flowers._It isn't fair. . why did this have to happen. . ._She felt two arms wrap snuggly around her waist.

"Please don't look like that, Misora, I can't stand it when you're not smiling."

"Hogosha. . I just, I just can't take this anymore!"She turned, her sea-green eyes meeting dark blue.His arms grasped her tighter as she began to let out her despair."Why did this have to happen, Hogosha?How could such evil get into our world? . And Seiren, poor innocent Seiren. . "

**_"Misora!Misora!!"The young water sprite shot across the courtyard toward the garden.Misora pushed a sweaty hand through her auburn hair, looking up from the marigolds just in time to catch the flowing being that flew into her arms."I have to tell you something!"_

_"What is it Seiren?" The girl swooned dramatically as she fell back into the grass next to the bed of flowers._

_"I'm in love," she sighed deeply.The sigh was soon transformed into a bubbly giggle, overflowing into a laugh._

_"Oh really, and who is the lucky fellow?Is it Akito?"_

_"Akito?No, no, no, no, NO!All he does is tease me, Misora!It would never be him!"_

_"Are you sure?I've heard that young men tend to tease the ones they care for. . "She smiled fondly at the faint wistful glimmer in the girl's china blue eyes.Seiren frowned and shook her head violently in denial._

_"That's not true!Besides, even if it was, and it's not, I don't feel that way about him, I don't!I don't need him.I have. .Ayatori," the named slipped from her lips in another deep sigh._

_"Ayatori?"_

"Uh huh.Oh, Misora, he's so handsome, and charming, and intelligent, and. . " she looked down shyly, her hands twisting in her lap, "he told me I was beautiful.No one's ever called me beautiful before. ."Seiren lifted her face with a small giggle as her smile brightened suddenly." And the things he says to me. . "

_"What things?"Misora leaned forward to catch Seiren's tiny whisper."He said **that**?"She eyed the mischievous water sprite with a bit of dismay."Aren't you a little too young to hear that kind of talk?"_

_"Misora!"Seiren flipped her hand in Misora's face, sending a small shower of raindrops that clung to the eyelashes of her companion."I'm seventeen years old!"_

_"Okay, okay, no need to start a tsunami," she put her hands up in mock surrender.Seiren burst into laughter once more._

_"Misora, you're so weird."_

_"And you're not?Anyway, so tell me more about this Ayatori."_

_"Well, he's tall and. . "**_

_ _

_Oh Seiren, why did you have to meet him?He corrupted you, poisoned you, spoiled that clean mind of yours with murder and distrust.But what hurts the most is that you chose to believe him over me, your cousin and best friend.You knew me for a lifetime, and him for a year, one year. . and you chose him._

__"Hogosha, I miss her, I miss her so much. . "He rubbed a soothing hand down her back, the tremors in it sending small vibrations through his palms.

"I know you do, my love, I know you do. ."_We'll get her back someday. . I promise. . _And as he closed his own despairing eyes, a single tear rolled down to splash on the fallen petal of a dying rose.

****

He screamed in fear as he felt the claws sink into his arms, back, legs. . They were everywhere, their hot breath engulfed his nostrils, their yowls filled his ears.He looked up to see the trap door still shut tightly, his terrified cries had fallen upon deaf ears.He had to get away, he had to, away, away from them.With a strangled grunt, he ripped from their grasp, their stinging blades, to run to the walls, attempting to scramble up the sides.They tore at his heels, latched onto his shoulder.His nails came away in bloodly strips from his own frantic clawing at the stone barriers.It was no use, he would slip and they would be on top of him again, biting, scraping, scratching, cutting. . 

"Daddy. . please. . "His weak pleas collided into heavy sobs."Please. . let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out. . "

"Ranma. . "One of the monsters was speaking to him.He could see the silver saliva cling to its smooth white fangs, dripping onto the floor as the jaws came open.

"N-n-no!Get away from me!"

"Ranma. . "Gaping jaws, saliva glistening from the light that crept through the small crack of the still closed trap door. .Another deep scratch, the smell of his own blood. .

"No. . no. . no . . "He couldn't breath, he couldn't breath anything but them, only them, their breath, their stench, only them, only them. . "No. . "

"Ranma."The monster was getting louder, angrier.Its amber eyes flashed with menace as it neared closer to his pounding heart.

"N-No!Get away!Get away from me!!"He threw out his arms, attempting to push the advancing terror away.

"Ranma!Stop it!"

"No!NO!NOOOOOO!!!"

"Ranma!Wake UP!!"The cat's fist surged forward to collide with his cheek.

__


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Akane Tendo padded softly up the stairs, carefully avoiding the creek in the third step so not to wake anyone in the quiet household up, well almost quiet.She glanced behind her and rolled her eyes at the passed out snoring fathers near the table_.Idiots. .I just wish I could sleep as soundly as them, forgetting everything that's happened, ignore everything around me. ._Walking past her room and down the hall, Akane went out onto the laundry porch.She stared out into the night sky, looking for some vague resemblance to the night before, the night when the stars shot brightly across the sky, reflecting through the eyes of herself and many others_.That was the best Santa Day ever.Everything went perfectly._A smile graced her face, the same smile that often caused a certain male in the household to blush and stammer._It was so nice, Ranma.Just, just having you hold me like that, so safe and warm, without pulling away.That moment seemed as if it were going to last forever. _A small breeze picked up suddenly, tossing the dark blue strands of her hair about her face, ruffling the trim of her yellow pajamas.Akane lifted her arms to wrap them around herself, over the shoulder that last night, hadn't been vacant. _If only it _could have_ lasted forever._The smile vanished without a trace._I only wish that for once we could just-_

"Get away from me!"

"Huh?What was that?"Akane muttered to herself as she turned towards the source of the sound. _Ranma?_

****

Diaki growled in frustration as he pushed through the thrick brush that covered the forest._Aha!Victory is mine!_With a triumphant grin, he finally entered the small clearing.The small brown cottage was nestled between evergreens and what he assumed to be its owner knelt infront of it, tending to what looked like a be of lilles._Well that's a site you don't see too often.A pleasant looking house, a woman calmly tending to her flowers.Although, knowing the woman who supposedly dwelled there, it's no wonder the land here was left untouched. Lets just hope she isn't as nasty as the rumors say._He cautiously came up to the crouching woman with her back to him.Many times his mouth came open but he had yet to utter a sound.

"No need to cower like a worm, boy.State your business here."The audible gulp he made in response caused Seiya to smile.She turned, her pale blue eyes glinting in the faint light peeking through the gaps in between the tall evergreens.He took a step back.As he stared upon the woman, Seiya, only one word came to mind; colorless.Her skin was milky white, her long hair matching the shade perfectly.Any features present would not be distinguished very easily for they seemed to melt into the endless depths of the pale complexion.What caused him to shy away most, however, were the eyes.The blue in them was so faint it was difficult to decipher.Seiya had 'dead eyes.'The kind of eyes that could see into your soul because the owner of the gaze had no soul of their own.Diaki avoided that gaze, his own green eyes moving toward the small lizard resting on a nearby tree trunk.

"Um. . I . . well, that is . . I. . ah. . "

"Spit it out, boy.I do not have all day to listen to your stuttering."Seiya rose to grasp his chin with her cool hand, turning him to face her.

"I, ah," his lids clenched shut."I came for your assistance in a matter of.. ah. . grave importance."

"Oh, I see.You've came to seek my vision, is that it?"The grip became slightly tighter.

"Y-yes."The fingers fell away and Diaki hesitantly opened his eyes to view her back once more.Somehow, he found himself not finding her so intimidating when she was not facing him."Can you. . Will you help me?"

"I've come for your visions, they say, it's very important, they say.What about what's important to me?Would it trouble them too much to stop by for tea?Some friendly conversation?A biscuit or two?No, it's always for the power, always the power.Kami forgive they just-"

"Um, ma'am?I, ah, don't mean to be rude but. . "He was once again frozen in his speech when she turned towards him again.

"Oh, yes, you want my help.So tell me, why is my help so important to you?"Seiya crossed her arms, a wry smile crossing her face."Why should I help you?"

"Well, you see, it's not exactly for me." the frightfully empty gaze was upon him again. "It's for my master."

"I see, your master.And who, pray tell, would that be?"Diaki's face immediately took on a panicked expression.

"I-I can't tell you.If he knew I came to you, he would, he would. . well, let's just say he and your kind don't mix very well."Thewoman looked down to the glistening soil at her feet.

"I'm not surprised, boy.Not many mix with my kind, not many mix with me.You're afraid of me too, aren't you boy."It came out as a statement, not a question.She stepped up to him once more, narrowing her eyes on his.

"N-n-n-yes, I am afraid of you."She smiled and his eyes widened.It was a beautiful smile, not frightening or terrifying in any way.It was warm, comforting; totally at odds with the absence of color in her form.It made him think of a smile he had seen long ago, before he had been taken by Ayatori.He found himself forming a smile in return.

"You know, I think I like you, boy.How about this; I help you find what you are searching for, and in return, you give me some afternoon company."The sun shifted for a moment, and he caught a glimpse of the loneliness in her eyes.He wanted to make it disappear.He suddenly wanted to make this woman smile again, anything to receive that warm feeling inside that he hadn't felt in the past fifteen years.

"I would like that, ma'am."The soulless eyes twinkled merrily as she touched his hand, motioning him to follow her into the thatched roof cottage a few feet away.

"Call me Seiya.And your name would be?"

"Diaki, ma'am . . I mean Seiya."

****

Seiren strolled through the empty corridors of the castle, a trail of ice crystals forming behind her.A pane of glass caught and revealed her form.Now at the tender age of twenty-one, she stood tall and full of pride at what she had become.The closely cropped blue hair stood almost frozen in place, her eyes the color of frost on a fierce winter day.As she continued her walk, the glass slowly swirled to form a faint image of the same woman but younger, smaller, her long blue locks flowing around her, warm waters churning in her gaze.Seiren raised a hand back towards the glass and its delicate mirror shattered, the broken pieces falling to the ground with an earsplitting clatter. 

"Now, Tsunami, what did that glass ever do to you?"

"Akito?"She was startled for only a moment."Get out of my way, Akito."She shot out a hand and a clear ice shard formed, shooting towards the man in question.He deftly dodged the spear, his mahogany eyes briefly filled with mischief.

"Ah, you know better than to try and hit a wind like that, Tsunami."

"Why are you here, Akito?You know very well that if Ayatori finds you here, he will kill you."The amusement vanished without a trace.

"Oh yes, the marvelous Ayatori.And I suppose it is true, he would kill me if he found me here.But what do _you_ care, Seiren?_You_ despise all of us, remember?_You_ sided with him.You clearly stated that all of us betrayed _you_; Misora, Hogosha, me, even your own mother.We are all traitors to you because we didn't agree with the man you say you. . _love_. . "

"Do you _want_ to be killed?"He flitted in front of her, gazing at her quizzically.

"That depends, do _you_ want me killed?"Her eyes narrowed and he could feel the cold that radiated from her body.Akito sighed and stepped back." I came to get you back, Tsunami."

"Don't call me that!"

"Because that's not you anymore?Because I'm not your friend anymore?Why?Why did this happen?How could you. . with. . with that evil bastard?"Even with his speed, he did not have the chance to avoid the hand that cracked against his cheek.

"Leave.Now."

"You really have changed beyond recognition.They all said that you were a hopeless case, that you didn't even want to be saved.And now I see that they were right.It's not that you can't be saved, you don't want to be.To think I spent all that time, all that energy training just so I could penetrate these walls and get to you.What a waste, just to come for a person that doesn't even exist anymore."And on the last word, he disappeared, leaving Seiren staring at the space he had occupied moments before, his small speech repeating itself over and over again, echoing like a hail storm in her ears.

_Was he right?Have I really changed that much?(No, you haven't changed, they have.They just want to hurt you and the person you love again.)_The confusion in her eyes vanished as the familiar, cool voice entered her mind._That's right, they're wrong, they betrayed me.(Yes. . . )Yes_.

****

"Ranma?"Akane opened the door to her fiance's room quietly, peeking her head in as she whispered out her call.

"Daddy. . please. ."

_He's having a nightmare. . _

_ _

"Please. . let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out, let me out. . "

_About what, I wonder_.Akane pushed through the rest of the way and went over to kneel by Ranma's thrashing form.A sheen of sweat glistened on his forehead, a frantic expression on his face as his hands desperately clawed through thin air._Maybe I should wake him up. _"Ranma. . "Akane took a quick look around her for prying eyes, then cautiously began to reach out towards him.

"N-n-no!Get away from me!"Akane retracted her hand at his violent protest.

"Ranma. . "She tried once again, putting her hand forward, her intention to slightly shake him out of his slumber.

"No. . no. . no . . "His breaths were becoming shallow, his voice hoarse.His head tossed back and forth on the pillow, his hands coming down to grasp the sheets beneath him.

"Ranma. . "Akane gritted her teeth as a panic started to enter her mind._What should I do? He looks so scared. _She leaned her upper body over him.

"N-No!Get away!Get away from me!!"His hands came forward to push her away, only succeeding ingetting them tangled in her shirt.

"Ranma!Stop it!"Her whispers grew harsh as she grabbed his wrists to restrain him, only to have them ripped out of her hands to thrash wildly at her again._He's hysterical.And who knows what will happen when everyone wakes up by his screaming._

_ _

"No!NO!NOOOOOO!!!"He lashed out at her again, this time catching her harshly on the chin.The pain and fury at being struck began to well up in her.

"Ranma!Wake UP!!"Akane accompanied her furious whisper with a strong slap to his right cheek.Ranma gave a slight jerk and them immediately quieted.Akane brought her hand up to cover her mouth._Uh oh, maybe I shouldn't have hit him that hard._At that moment, Ranma stirred.

"Man, what a nightmare."Ranma at up and rubbed a hand through his hair, noticing that his scalp was soaked with sweat._Damn, stupid dream.Now I gotta take a bath._He looked up and his eyes widened at the site before him."Akane, what are you do-"He then noticed the bruise forming on her chin and a red haze settled over his eyes."Who did it?"Akane's brown eyes widened slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?"He reached forward to bat away the hand still covering her mouth, and tilted her chin up.

"Who hit you?Why wasn't I there to stop it?"

"Well. . ah. . "She looked away from the blue-gray stare, nibbling nervously on her bottom lip."Well. . that is. . well, you did, Ranma.But-"His hand fell away to drop heavily on the ground.

"I did it?"His look went from her to the floor."I-I hit you?"Akane felt her breath catch when she saw the tear drip down his face to land softly onto his sheets, dissolving immediately.

_Ranma. ._"Ranma, it's not your fault, you were-"

"Will you look at that Saotome?"

"Ah yes, Tendo, I say we should fall asleep downstairs more often."

"Is it at all possible that you two could keep it down for once?"

"Really, they shouldn't be encouraged like this."

"It's not what you think!"Akane was left alone to fend off the family at the door for Ranma still sat in the same place, now staring at his hands."When will you all get it and see that there's nothing going on between us?"

"Then what were you doing in his room, Akane?"

"Oh, Nabiki!I was just, oh never mind, it's not important. If you will all excuse me, NOW, I have to go to bed.There is school tomorrow, you know."Seeing as the opportunity to embarrass the two further was over, the entire spying group shrugged and went off to their rooms, Genma joining Soun.The two would most likely be up most of the night, plotting the next compromising situation between their children."Finally, they're gone.Well, goodnight Ranma."Akane sent a small grin backwards and walked out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

Hours passed and silence prevailed in the household once more.Panning the rooms; the two fathers were again, passed out next to an empty sake bottle; Kasumi wore a peaceful smile, her hands clasped to her chest over smooth blankets as she slumbered on; Nabiki, snoring softly, her head pillowed in arms that were folded and resting on her desk, the lamplight still shining on various incriminating photos;Akane tossed and turned about in her small bed, muttering quietly;Ranma. . well, Ranma was still sitting in the same position he had been in before, his hands outstretched in front of him while his eyes looked on in horror.

"I hit you?"He finally lifted his head up, pure self-hatred visible in his eyes.It was then that he realized he was speaking to an empty room. 

_To Be Continued. .._


End file.
